Related by Blood
by athousandyearsintime
Summary: Hermione granger the muggleborn finds out that she is adopted & her real parents want to get her back little does she know about them except they are close friends to the Malfoy's,when hermione goes to her new family will she fall in love with Draco?
1. Full Summary

**A.N I know I know im in the middle of my story Good girls go bad but im waiting to see if anyone will review and i sorta had an idea and it wouldn't go away soo yea i didnt finish the summary cause i only had limited space so here it is:**

**Hermione Granger the famous muggle-born witch finds out that she was adopted and her real parents are pureblood and want her back on her 19th birthday, little does hermione or her family know about them except they are close friends with the malfoy's, when hermione goes to her new home she finds out that she has a twin sister and a huge manor but things start to get weird when Draco Malfoy apologises to her about everything and they accidentally get locked in an upstairs room but when they get out a week later everyone seems to have disappeared.**

**P.S sorry i accidentally put up my 6th chapter for good girls go bad im so sorry. IGOTEAMEDWARD the chapter that you read was my chapter for good girls go bad im glad you liked it and im guessing that ur confused because u havent read the first chappys of that story. so yea thanks for reviewing anyways ur one of my first reviewers and ive got more reviews for this story than my other one already and it was only one chapter. bpbapsvbfubfv (sorry if i got that wrong) im not really sure what made you think that it was ginny/draco but it is hermione/draco.**


	2. 1 The reveal

**A.N **heyy so i am soo sorry it took a while to update but i blame it on an evil thing called NAPLAN!, and not knowing how to start the story off but i have a pretty good idea of how to do that.. thank you IGOTEAMEDWARD, love-them-all10, lady Airie and ely de asis for the wonderful reviews… and all those who faved and alerted this story thank you and i would like some reviews from u** *hint hint***

P.S. I have changed my penname if u haven't noticed. And I cant wait till part two comes out!

P.P.S. i wont change hermione's name like they do in other stories

**DISCLAIMER: *looks in mirror* **blonde? no , forty-something? no, blue eyes? no so then i dont own anything except Katherine and Eric.

****NOT REALLY IMPORTANT!: the cat honey is the name of my cat and Hermione's room is based on my one except for the leather couch and the cat bed and in my room there is two beds cause i share with my older sis so yeah...****

~Rara

* * *

><p><strong>But I never meant to hurt ya; I know it's time that I learnt to<strong>

**Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved**

**This is a lesson learnt, I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it**

**I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah**

**And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken**

**So don't tell me you can't forgive me**

**Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no**

**jessie j-nobody's perfect**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's muggle home<strong>

** london, england**

**August 1 2011 ****9:30 am **

* * *

><p>"Hermione darling breakfast!"My Mother yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Coming mum!"

I Looked around my newly decorated room with a smile, I had put posters all over the walls to cover up the white paint, I had a small black leather couch in the corner of my room and a wide screen tv with a dvd player, a 2 by 4 meter window on the far right wall with some blood red curtains there was a Queen size bed in the middle of the room, a bookcase completely full of books on the left side of the room and a bed for my new cat Honey (since crookshanks died a while ago )next to my bed. (the cat honey was white with honey coloured fur and a striped tail.)

When I had finished admiring my room I turned around and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I got in there I saw my mum and my dad sitting at the table looking like they were scared, sad and confused all at the same time about something.

"Morning mum, morning dad" I said with a grin.

"Good morning hermione" they said so quiet that I could barley hear them, and thats how I knew that something was wrong.

"whats wrong?" I said, my grin fading.

"Hermione can we talk to you?"

"yeah sure you know you can tell me anything" I said sitting down on a chair. When I looked back up at my parents I saw my mother pull a black envelope out of her pocket and place it on the table.

"Whats this?" I asked

"Its a letter… from your parents.. your real ones" My father said looking into my eyes to let the information sink in.

"B- but you are my real parents… aren't you?"

"No Hermione we aren't. Your real parents are pureblood. They are a witch and a wizard, and we don't know their last names only their first."

"Can you tell me their names maybe I'll recognise them" I said with watery eyes.

"OK well your mother is french and her name is Katherine. And your father is also french and his name is Eric, everything else you need to know is in this envelope." My mother said trying to keep up a calm façade but failing.

"Can I take this up to my room to read it I kinda need some time alone" I said standing up so quickly I almost knocked the table over.

"Sure thats fine hermione" my adoptive father said. Straight as he said this I picked up the envelope and ran upstairs and slammed my door shut behind me.

When I slammed the door behind me I went over to my bed and sat on it and started crying. When I had finally stopped crying I noticed Harry's owl sitting on the top of my bookcase, so I stood up and walked over to Hedwig gave her a treat and opened harry's letter.

_Hermione_

_I hope you are having a great holiday, I'm sorry that I haven't been writing a lot but_

_Ron has been following me around all the time lately and when he isn't annoying me_

_he's annoying Mrs Weasley so she makes us get rid of the gnomes in the garden which takes forever_

_and when thats not happening me and Ginny are together or I'm playing quidditch with the twins. So im _

_sorry for not writing sooner anyways how are you? I was wondering if you were coming to_

_the burrow soon because Ginny wants to hang out with you and so do I, please write back as_

_soon as possible and I know you dont have an owl so Hedwig will stay until you write back._

_-Harry _

Hermione smiled at what harry said about Ron and having to get rid of the gnomes. As she walked over to her desk she wondered if she should tell them about what she just found out but decided against it, she would tell them when she was ready but right now the thing she should do was read her read parents letter so she walked very slowly over to her bedside table and picked up the envelope, opened it, took out the letter and started to read it:

**_My darling Hermione,_**

**_We know that this is a lot to take in right now so that is why we are going to just_**

**_get right to it, as you already know we are your real parents and our names _**

**_are Katherine and Eric, but what you don't know is that you have a twin sister and you _**

**_already know her because you both go to Hogwarts but as we write this she doesn't _**

**_want you to know her name or our last name until you actually meet us so we wont tell you,_**

**_all we can tell you is that you know her she knows you, she is in Slytherin but never teased you._**

**_You probably are figuring out that you have a concealing charm on you so you don't actually_**

**_look like what you do now and the only people who can take the charm off is me and your father._**

**_the reason why we gave you up was because our fathers took you away because pureblood _**

**_twins are very powerful when they are young. So our fathers took _****_you away from us that night, they took you and dropped you off at a muggle_**

**_ home and it was your muggle parents _****_house and it just so happened that your muggle parents were having troubles trying to have a child and so they raised _**

**_you as their own. The reason we can have you now is because my father,your granddad, has died and all pureblood _**

**_twins can be returned when one of the grandfathers die. As sad as it is we are so happy that you can return to us, especially on_**

**_your 18th birthday! so later today about 3pm we will come to your place take the concealing charm off of you and take you home._**

**_Love, your mother, father and sister._**

**_P.S. you wont need to pack anything apart from your school books other books and school stuff because when the charm is gone your clothes won't fit anymore._**

When I finished reading the letter I looked over at the clock and realised that it was 2:55pm so I started packing all my books, school stuff, and other stuff like toys for Honey. When I had finished packing I smiled at the thought of a twin sister, even if she was in slytherin, which is funny because not very many girls in slytherin didn't tease me. While I was thinking this there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said locking my trunk. When I looked over at the doorway to see who it was, I saw my Adoptive mother walk in and sit down on the edge of my bed.

"Hermione, you know that me and your father love you right?" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. When I saw that she was crying I walked quickly over to my bed and sat on it putting my arm round her.

"Yes mum I know you and dad love me and I love you too but this is a lot to take in right now so all I needed was some time alone."

"So you are not angry that we kept this from you?" She said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Well I am upset that you didn't tell me sooner but I'm not angry at you." I said laughing the last part.

"Well then I should tell you that your _real_ parents are here and are waiting downstairs." my mother informed, standing up and walking downstairs. A few seconds later I stood up and walked down stairs after her. When I got to the lounge room I saw two people sitting on our couch. That's when I realised that they were my parents. My mother was about 5'12 had long black straight hair, she had grey eyes and red lips, As for my father he was about 6'2 had short brown hair, brown eyes and had thin lips. When I walked into the room my mother was the first one who saw me, she stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh My, Hermione you're so beautiful." my mother exclaimed pulling away from me and looking at me closely. When she pulled away from me my father who was in a conversation with my adoptive father, stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Now, now Katherine you dont want to overwhelm her do you? Hello Hermione how are you?" He said looking happily at me.

"I-I'm good. Pleased to finally meet you" I stuttered. After I had gotten over the shock of seeing them I pulled my real father into a hug.

After all the introductions had been done with and we had a loong conversation about when I get back to Hogwarts I'll have to be re-sorted into my actual house which was Slytherin.

"Well Hermione we should be going now shouldn't we?… oh wait I almost forgot completely about the concealing charm!" My mother exclaimed standing up and pulling me upstairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she looked at me to take her to my room, so I grabbed her hand and led her to my room.

"Oh my your room is very nice, and yes you can bring your cat with you" She said answering my silent question."Well we better hurry or your sister will be getting worried, are you ready?"

"yes I'm ready" I said excitedly, standing up and locking the door. So then my mother grabbed a towel and passed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked confused. She then looked up at me smiling.

"Your clothes won't fit after the spell comes off remember?" Katherine reminded me while pulling out her wand. So then I wrapped the towel around me.

"IMI retrag real de aspect din cadrul fiica mea si te rog la zei ca ea va fi in siguranta in viitoarea razboi." She chanted over and over.

I could feel the power rolling off of her in waves and as I listened to her chant I noticed that it sounded like latin. After she had finished I looked up at the mirror and gasped. I now had long mahogany coloured curly hair, I was now about 5'6 (instead of 5'4) only a bit shorter than my mother, I had deep brown eyes instead of my usual hazel and luscious red lips.

"For once in my life I'm pretty" I gasped, looking over to my mother to see that she was shocked at what I had said.

"Don't say that Hermione, I only met you today and you looked beautiful. And you're not pretty now, you're stunning." She said sternly. After my mother had transfigured some of my clothing so it was big enough to wear and I had put it on. She grabbed my school trunk and we headed down-stairs. When we walked into the lounge room but only my father was there.

"Where did John and Teresa go?" Katherine asked my father.

"They said they were going to the shops and not to wait for them to come back" He sighed, holding my hand."Well we better be going now shouldn't we? Are you ready Hermione?"

"Ready" I said nervously. Right after I said so my father and mother held my hands and apparated to a huge mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N so did you like it? I hope you did. I'm sorry its really short, Now please review and tell me what you think(constructive criticism appreciated)**

**Review Topic: who do you think the sister is? I'll give u a clue she is in the half blood prince (movie) only for a little while and is in slytherin.**

**The translation: (Romanian)**

**I withdraw real matter within my daughter and pray to God that she will be safe in the future war.**

**(Yes I did Re-Write it. 24.8.12)**


	3. 2  Midnight readings

**OLAH, I am back yes and I said I was sorry, anyways I had a great time in London, Rome and Dubai. In london I went on a harry potter tour and the asked trivia questions about the movies and books but I was too much of a wimp to actually answer. Anyways this is the first chapter of the two or three that I am releasing today/tonight(whatever it is) even though I am tired as fuck. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Rara**

**P.S. Thanks to all who reviewed/faved and put this story on alert, there were a lot of people who faved and subscribed but not many reviewers :[**

* * *

><p>Ok from now on I'll only be putting the song lyrics in if they have relevance to the chapter!<p>

_ALSO THERE ARE TWO TITLES OF SONGS HIDDEN IN HERE SOMEWHERE IF YOU GET ONE OF THEM FIRST THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A…_

* * *

><p><strong>P. Mansion<strong>

**Hermiones actual home**

**3:30pm August 1 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Where did John and Teresa go?" Katherine asked my father.

"They said they were going to the shops and not to wait for them to come back" He sighed, holding my hand."Well we better be going now shouldn't we? Are you ready Hermione?"

"Ready" I said nervously. Right after I said this my father and mother held my hands and awe disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

As soon as we had apparated there, the front door banged open and out came a girl who looked sort of the same as me, she had longish light brown hair brown eyes and pink lips. She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh merlin, Hermione is it really you? Is this really happening?" Asked the girl. That was when I recognised the voice.

"Yes it's me and yes this is really happening, Pansy" I laughed pulling away from her.

"Well let's not just stand around like a bunch of idiots and lets go inside!" She exclaimed dragging me into the huge manor.

She dragged me around the whole mansion showing me everything _even_ the closets. After a while she stopped at a door that had **_Pansy_** engraved into it.

"Well this is my room, it's not much" She said opening the door.

I gasped, the room was so huge! It was like half the size of an olympic swimming pool. It had a queen size bed in the middle of the room with sky blue covers, a walk in closet and her own bathroom(But it was quite small), the walls were a type of dark blue and there was a bookcase on the right wall that was full of books. On the left side of the room there was an average sized window with lacy turquoise curtains.

"Well now let's go see your room, it's much better than mine and I actually was going to have it but I said no because I knew that you would come home eventually…" She trailed off.

We arrived at a door 7 feet down the hall from Pansy's room. Pansy opened the door and I gasped again, the room was twice the size of Pansy's but most of the room was practically a library! the roof was about 20 meters high and I saw that my trunk and other stuff had been brought here (including Honey). There was a huge window on the far side of the room with black curtains, there was a bathroom that was the size of my old room, it had black tiles and the bath was the size of a small pool. There was no bed that I could see of so I looked at pansy questioningly.

"Where is the bed?" I asked

"Well why dont you climb that ladder and see for yourself" She said gesturing to a ladder attached to the side of a bookcase against the wall.

I walked over to it and slowly started to climb. When I got to the top I saw that there was a small double bed **(A.N. small meaning sorta low towards the ground) **with a railing around the edge of the bookcase so I wouldn't accidentally fall in the middle of the night and a lamp next to my bed.

"Merlin," I breathed as I slowly took it all in.

"Impressive I know" Pansy said from the bottom of the ladder. "But you can explore your room later it's time for dinner"

Pansy led me down a few corridors then a flight of stairs and finally we came to the dining room.

"Oh you're here, well come on sit down" Father said seeing us enter the room

The both of us walked to the table and sat down next to each other, doing the exact thing at the exact same time made all of us laugh 'till our sides hurt.

After the laughter had died down and we could breathe, a man in a suit came in carrying two trays and two others levitating beside him, he walked over to me and Pansy and set down a tray in front of us, then did the same to mother and father and left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked Pansy when our parents were deep in conversation.

"Oh him? he was just our waiter. Don't ask me why he is so stuck up like that he's almost always been that way," She said with her mouth full of her dinner.

"Why?"

"I don't know actually,"

"ever since Pansy got her letter to go to Hogwarts he's been that way," Eric put in. " I thought it was because he was going to miss her at first but then on christmas holidays when she came home and started to talk about her friends at Hogwarts and classes and all that stuff he was even worse. I think he is that way because he wanted her to go to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts"

* * *

><p>After dinner our parents took us to the sitting room to talk.<p>

"Now Hermione we wanted to ask you a few questions about school, here and your friends If that's alright with you," Katherine said picking up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Of course it is, go ahead"

"Well first, we were wondering if you had told any of your friends about today, and if you would like to" She said looking up at me from the parchment.

"Well no actually I haven't told them anything about today, but I was hoping that I could maybe go to visit them sometime and tell them in person so they'll take it better" I asked looking hopeful.

"That would be great, smart actually, because it is in person and not by owl so they _will_ take it better. You two have always been smart about things, _always_." Eric smiled at the two of us.

'Ok next question, when we get back to school are you going to change to the house that is the one the sorting hat was forced not to put you in OR the house that you were already in?" Pansy smiled sadly.

"Oh, I, Um don't know can I think about it for a while?" I asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Sure, that's fine darling" my mother replied looking at her watch. "Oh my god is that the time?, well we should be getting to bed"

When I looked up I was surprised to already find them at the doorway.

"goodnight everyone." Eric and Katherine said walking out the door. After a while me and Pansy followed suit.

As I lay in bed I realised that I hadn't completely explored my room yet, so I got up, turned on the lights, climbed down the ladder and went exploring. Aimlessly wandering around the place I stumbled upon my wardrobe. It had various types of clothes on there, like robes and muggle clothes, dresses, shorts, t-shirts and other things like stockings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. There were summer clothes with the short sleeves and winter with the jumpers and jackets. After my close inspection of the wardrobe I went wandering again, I walked around and saw a bookshelf full of books that I had always wanted to read. But if I was caught reading any of them I would be in a lot of trouble. I picked up 4books and carried them back to my bed. When I got to the ladder I had a bit of a dilemma, how would I get myself and 4 books up there? Could I carry them one by one? After a while of contemplating it I realised that I was a witch and that I could just levitate them. After levitating them all up and climbing up myself I turned off all the lights except for the bedside lamp and started to read _**Secrets of the Darkest Art, **_when I had finished that book I started to read a book about **_Vampires and How to Find One_** but halfway through I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of yelling and shouting from someone who was obviously angry. I tried to get back to sleep, hoping that it would stop eventually. It didn't, so I got up and walked over to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes, an iris coloured one shoulder dress that stopped 2 inches above my knee and some black flats, and went looking for the culprits. I walked down the hallway, past Pansy's room, up some stairs, past a few other doors until I came to a huge room, 4 times the width and height of mine. It had creamy white stone walls, the floor was marble and finally, where I was standing was a balcony that was looking out at the whole area with a flight of stairs leading down to the room below. I slowly descended the staircase, looking around the room to see if they were in here, but they weren't, that was when I saw a pair of glass doors leading out into what seemed a huge garden. I walked over and opened the doors cautiously, the garden was beautiful, there were trees of all types surrounding me lining a gravel walkway.

The walkways twisted turned and forked off in all directions. There were ranges of all types of flowers like Acacia, Frangipani, Miniature Gladiolus and there were ranges of colours, heights and shapes. I walked around for a while, following the voices as they got louder. As I rounded another corner I finally saw the arguing pair and could make out what they were saying.

"-then why are you here?" A woman yelled out, I then recognised the voice as Pansy's but as to who she was talking to I didn't know.

"I'm here because your parents asked me to come! _Not_ because I wanted to go out!" A male voice called out.

"Well why don't you want to go out with me?"

"Because I've known you since we were little and you're like a sister to me!" The unknown boy replied.

At the same time he was finishing the sentence I walked around a tree to see Pansy yelling at a pale blonde boy whom seemed oddly familiar. I then saw the reason why I could hear them so loudly, my bedroom window was three floors above where they were now. When they both realised that they were being watched, they both turned towards me, and when they had turned I saw who 'The Unknown boy' was, I gasped because staring right back at me with shock on his face was Draco Malfoy.

The shock of both seeing him mixed with that of being a pureblood with a twin sister finally caught up with me and I passed out, but before I could hit the ground a pair of strong muscular arms encircled around me. The last thing I saw was both Pansy and Malfoy's shocked faces looking down at me.


End file.
